Naruto The Great War
by Tarukae
Summary: In the future of Naruto there is a Great War this is through the perspective of a Leaf Ninja


The ninjas Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are just legends now. Lately there has been a Great War. The Land of Lightning, The Land of Fire, and the Land of Wind have joined together to fight The Land of Earth, The Land of Water, and The Land of Sound (Now considered a Great Land). Small Countries have joined in also. The war has been going on for 40 years.

"Where am I," The young man thought. His hair was brown and of medium length. He was 14 years old. His eyes were green and had a wolf-like look to them. The young man wore a black cloak over a black tank top and blue jeans. His jeans had switch blade knives assorted on the sides. He had six of them. He wore a Village Hidden in the Leaves headband. The young man had two weapon packs on the back of his jeans.

The young man was in a completely black area. Then a giant dark purple wolf with ten tails appeared.

"You!" The young man growled.

"Hello Trevor," The wolf said.

"What do you want Juubi?" Trevor asked in anger.

"Nothing just making sure you don't die," The Juubi responded.

"Well then you better not take control of me like last time!" Trevor yelled.

"I will just heal you then," The Juubi said.

Trevor got up and all of his wounds were healed in a dark purple chakra. The chakra vanished.

"What are you?" A ninja asked. He was bald and had a very stern face. He was very strong physically. He was almost two times Trevor's size. The ninja wore black jeans but no shirt. He had wrapped around his arm a Village Hidden in the Rocks Headband.

"I myself don't even know," Trevor responded as he pulled out two of his switch blade knives.

Trevor went in for a slash. The giant dodged. He performed hand signs and slammed the ground. A spiked pillar of rock came from the ground and Trevor barely dodged. He went in for another slash. The man blocked with his arm and increased the tension to make it a harder mass so the slash only cut through a little. The man slammed Trevor in the stomach with the palm of his hand. Trevor spat out blood. The man then slammed his arm against Trevor's temple which knocked him to the ground. Trevor took a deep breath and got up. He put his switch blade knives away. He then allowed chakra to flow into his hands. Trevor went in for a punch on the giant's chest. The impact of the punch was shown. The giant was knocked back but still was standing. He performed handsigns and his muscles grew even bigger. Now he was about three times Trevor's size. He went in for a giant blow from above. Trevor jumped to the side to dodge it.

"Speed for strength," Trevor mentioned. "Now see my favorite technique." Trevor performed hand signs and then his switch blade knives started to glow and they flew in the air. Then they all came together and a light appeared. Trevor put his hand in the light and pulled out a katana. Then he put his other hand in the light and pulled out another katana. "Metaru: Katana no Jutsu."

Trevor jumped in the air and went in to cut the shoulder of the giant. The blood started to flow out. Trevor landed on the ground. Then he jumped in the air again. The giant clapped his hands to crush Trevor. Trevor swung his swords so they slashed like a sphere. The giant's hands bled a lot. Trevor started to breathe heavy because of the tool he put on his body with the speed. Trevor cut off the giant's right arm. The giant yelled in pain. Trevor slashed off his enemies head.

"I killed the general of my sector," Trevor buzzed in through his neck mic.

"Good job," The leader buzzed back.

Trevor walked up to a Japanese style temple. He saw the scroll he was supposed to retrieve and grabbed it. Trevor looked up to make sure there wasn't anybody there. He saw his master. He had black hair which was spiked. He wore a mask over his face just like Kakashi. He wore his headband normal though. He wore the typical Konoha uniform. He had lazy eyes.

"Hello Kambei-sensei," Trevor said.

"Hello Trevor," Kambei responded.

"Why are you here," Trevor asked.

"I got my scroll so I thought I would be your backup," Kambei responded.

"I guess that is good seeing as you sent me by myself and my teammates together," Trevor responded.

"Yeah, I see you used the technique I taught you," Kambei said.

"Yes," Trevor said as he returned his katanas to normal and they went inside his pocket slots for them.

"Shall we return to The Village?" Kambei asked.

"Yes sir," Trevor said as he performed handseals and slammed the ground. A door came out of the ground. Trevor opened it.

"You know you could walk there one time," Kambei said.

"I have jutsu I don't need to," Trevor said as he walked in. Kambei also walked in. They appeared in the Hokage's office.

"Here you go," Trevor said as he gave the Hokage his scroll.

"And here is mine," Kambei said as he gave the Hokage the scroll.

"Have our teammates already reported?" Trevor asked.

"No, they chose to walk here," The Hokage said. The Hokage had long black hair and grey eyes. He wore a samurai style kimono. He had over it a sleeveless long white jacket. On the back of the jacket it had the character for fire. He was the 8th Hokage.

"Well then goodbye," Trevor said as he walked out of the Hokage office.

"Trevor," Kambei said as he walked out.

"Yes?" Trevor asked.

"That Biju of yours how well can you suppress it?" Kambei asked.

"I can suppress its influence until 2-tails then he takes control," Trevor responded.

"Then why didn't you use it right away on the mission?" Kambei asked.

"I want to fight with my power not my demon's power," Trevor responded.

"I guess I see your point," Kambei said.

"You should, seeing as you don't want to use your power," Trevor said.

"Yes, we must learn to fight without our powers," Kambei responded.

"Well then goodbye Kambei-sensei," Trevor said as he walked away to his house.

Trevor opened the door to his house and made himself something to eat. He made fried rice with a side of Teriyaki Chicken.

Trevor finished his meal and laid down on his bed. Trevor then sat cross-legged on the floor and closed his eyes. He made the symbol for tiger with his hands and began to focus his chakra.

"Boo," The Juubi said.

"What do you want I am trying to focus," Trevor said.

"You're boring," The Juubi said.

"Maybe if you had a use I wouldn't be 'boring'," Trevor replied.

"I do I make you stronger," The Juubi replied.

"Through your strength though not my own!" Trevor yelled.

"Don't you want to kill the person who killed your parents?" The Juubi asked.

"Yes, but with my power," Trevor responded.

"Whatever," The Juubi said as he vanished from Trevor's thoughts.

Trevor's chakra became visible and created wind while he was meditating. He allowed it to grow to extreme amounts then got control over it and made it vanish. He finished meditating and got up. He left his room and went to drop by the Academy. He picked up a piece of straw on his way and began to chew it.

"Hello," Trevor said as he walked into the Academy.

"Hello Chunin Trevor," The class said.

"What are we learning here Yui Hyuga," Trevor asked.

Yui Hyuga was of the Hyuga clan so her eyes were completely white. She styles her hair like Hinata except she lets the side bangs come down to her chest. Her hair color is dark blue. She wears her headband around her neck. She wears a typical Leaf Village Uniform.

"We are learning genjutsu," Yui replied.

"Can they nullify it?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, but only weak genjutsu," Yui replied.

"May I test them?" Trevor asked.

"I guess," Yui replied.

Trevor and Yui left the room. When they came out there were two Yuis.

"Now right down on your paper which one you believe is real, left or right," The two Yuis said.

The class wrote down on their papers who they believed the real one was. They turned them all in. Trevor returned to normal in a puff of smoke. Trevor looked through the papers and nodded his head in a disappointed way.

"Come up here Hikari Haruno," Trevor said.

Hikari had long pink hair. Her eyes were golden and bigger than normal eyes. She had an abnormally large forehead. She wore a pink dress that split on the sides when they reached her waistline. She wore black pants under it.

"Yes, Chunin Trevor," Hikari said looking up at him.

"Congrats you were the only one to find out which one of us was the real Yui," Trevor said to Hikari. "Now the rest of you. I expect you to practice your genjutsu detection!" Trevor yelled to the class.

"Yes sir," The class responded.

"Take this," Trevor said as he gave Hikari a white kunai knife. "Trust me even if you try you will never lose this Kunai."

"Thank you," Hikari said timidly as she walked to her seat.

"You need to stop giving away all of those you have," Yui whispered to Trevor.

"I can't help it. She was the only one to get it," Trevor whispered back.

"I did notice you made the genjutsu abnormally strong," Yui whispered.

"Correct, I wanted to see the talented genjutsu users in your class," Trevor responded.

"Well then I guess you did," Yui whispered.

"Train her well seeing as genjutsu is your specialty," Trevor whispered as he left the room.

Trevor went for a walk around the perimeter of the village. He then left the village and went to a forest.

He began to yell and his chakra spiked up. The roots of the trees around him began to come out of the ground. His eyes became completely purple. His chakra also started to become dark purple.

"Let me control you!" The Juubi yelled.

"NO!!!!!" Trevor responded as he jumped in the air and punched the Juubi in the forehead.

The Juubi began to change form. In front of Trevor was now a purple-haired boy. His eyes were purple and looked wolf-like. He wore a white cloak over a white tank top and blue jeans. He had switch blade knives on his jeans six of them to be exact. He also had two weapon packs on the back of his pants. He had a Leaf Village headband on except it had a scar through the symbol.

"It's me except for a few changes," Trevor said in surprise.

"Yes, I thought I would give you a fair fight," The Juubi said as he punched Trevor across the face.

Trevor countered with a kick to the waist of the Juubi. The Juubi laughed as he grabbed Trevor's leg and flipped Trevor to the ground. Trevor got up and punched the Juubi in the gut. The Juubi spat out purple blood. Trevor then head butted the Juubi's head. The Juubi was knocked to the ground.

"Your head?" The Juubi questioned.

"People always say I am hard-headed so I thought I would put that to the test," Trevor said as he grabbed the Juubi and picked him up so he could give a solid punch to the Juubi's face. Trevor continued with the punches until the Juubi walked away.

"I'll make you use me someday," The Juubi said as he vanished.

Trevor finished charging his chakra to see everything in a 20 meter radius had been blown away.

"Crap, I did it again," Trevor said to himself as he started to walk back to the Village.

He was walking on the main road to the Village and he noticed that he was being followed. Trevor through a shuriken into a forest to his left. He performed some handsigns and the shuriken multiplied.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_, _eh?" A ninja said as he came out of the forest. Five others came out. They all were dress in completely black uniforms and wore a black mask that covered their entire face except for their eyes. They had a Mist Headband plate on the forehead of their masks. Trevor could easily tell they were genin.

"Yes, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu is correct," Trevor replied. "Now do you recognize this one." Trevor made a handsign and five clones came out. So there were six Trevors.

"Yeah, the Bunshin no Jutsu," One of the genin replied.

"Wrong!" Trevor said as him and his clones attacked the Mist Ninja.

The Mist Ninja tried to counter but they Trevors were of Chunin level so the genin were useless. The Trevors simply hit a few points on their enemies body and they were knocked out. The Trevors tied up the ninja and picked them up. They returned to their walk to the Village.

Trevor got to the Village and went straight to the Hokage office.

"I would like to see the Hokage," Trevor said to a Leaf Ninja guard.

"Let's see if you are one of us," The guard said as he punched Trevor in the chest (A technique used to nullify a Henge no Jutsu). "I guess since you didn't come out of a genjutsu then you are safe."

"Cool can I bring some 'guests'?" Trevor asked.

"Sure," The guard replied.

The Trevors walked to the Hokage's office and brought the Mist Ninja.

"Yes, Trevor," The Hokage said.

"I have some prisoners," Trevor said.

"Let me see," The Hokage responded.

Trevor showed the Hokage the Mist Ninja.

"How did you find them?" The Hokage asked.

"Chakra control out of the village, sir," Trevor responded.

"Controlling the Biju, correct?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes sir," Trevor responded.

"Well at least doing that helps you from going on a rampage," The Hokage responded.

"Can you just take these ninja and allow me to get some sleep?" Trevor asked.

"Yes I will do my best to see what kind of info they have in them," The Hokage responded.

"Thank you," Trevor said as he left.

Trevor went to his house and went straight to bed.


End file.
